


A Little Pinch

by inatrice



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Assassin Talk, Descriptions of gore, Ear Piercing, First Kiss, M/M, don't pierce your ears at home kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatrice/pseuds/inatrice
Summary: Illumi asks for Hisoka's help on a job, and Hisoka asks for something in return.“Illu,” he lilted as he stood up. “How do you think I would look with earrings?” Hisoka asked, holding the severed ear up to the side of his head and examining himself in the mirrors that took up the northern wall. “I've been thinking about changing something.”





	A Little Pinch

**Author's Note:**

> Ah well. Here's my first try at Hunter x Hunter fic and my attempt to get back into the feel of fic writing after graduating. I've got more ideas on me, but I wanted to try these trash goblins on for size with a oneshot. I love them. After seeing Hisoka with his ears pierced my fingers itched to write something. This has probably been done before, especially as late as I am to the party here, but I had fun nonetheless. Inspo drawn from [these](http://ariadnehumpal.com/post/160742589502/illumi-definitely-100-pierced-hisokas-ears) [wonderful](http://hahanken.tumblr.com/post/133483514670/smoxt-ive-got-this-scene-in-my-mind-for-a-long) arts.

The text came in at 4 in the morning. Hisoka had been staring at the wall in the hotel he was staying in for the week. A gut feeling told him who it was before he even unlocked his phone. He did only have a few contacts.

**-Are you still out East?**

**-I might be** ☆ **Do you need something?**

**-Can you be in Kakin in three days?**

**-I am awfully busy, but I think I can spare some time for you** ♡

He met Illumi at a small dark bar in the Empire’s biggest city almost exactly 3 days later. The younger man was waiting with an open seat next to him and two glasses filled halfway with amber liquid.

“Well, if I had known you were going to buy me a drink I would have dressed a little nicer.” Hisoka teased as he sat down.

Illumi simply tilted his head to the side as he examined Hisoka's outfit. It was nothing special, a black, skin tight tank with his favored diamond pattern in pink, black pants, and his favorite heeled boots. “You look fine to me.” Illumi said, a tinge of confusion in his tone.

Hisoka resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and gave a soft sigh instead. Illumi was always a challenge to get to play along. “Right. This is business after all.”

“Yes,” Illumi confirmed. He nudged the drink in Hisoka's direction. “It's only polite to buy someone you're asking for help a gift. I didn't know what else would appeal to you.”

With a slow blink, Hisoka picked up the glass and threw back the alcohol. “Maybe something fruitier next time.”

“Done.”

“What is it you need help with, Illumi?” Hisoka asked, leaning towards the other man with his chin resting on the back of his hand.

“A target of mine has three bodyguards.” Illumi started. “They’re from Meteor City and all three are Nen users. The target is also a Nen user.”

“You'll have your hands full, then.” Hisoka commented as the bartender set down a fresh glass in front of him.

“Right. Normally, I wouldn't call someone if there were only four. But there is no record of what the bodyguards’ abilities are and the time frame is only 13 minutes. The target is stopping by his home between events and it has a robust security system that's monitored by a third party.” Illumi paused to take a sip of his drink. “Milluki gave me a program that will black out the cameras and audio but since it's monitored it will be fixed. He gave me the 13 minute timeframe. The client also requires me to find an item somewhere in the house. There’s too many variables I’m not entirely comfortable with.”

Hisoka hummed as he ran the tip of his nail along the rim of his glass. “You need me to handle the bodyguards to give you time to take care of the target and find the object then?”

“Essentially, yes.” Illumi said brightly, delighted that Hisoka had caught on so quick. “And since they have no records, you can handle the bodyguards however you want. I thought you might enjoy that part.”

Illumi was right, he would enjoy that if the bodyguards put up enough of a fight. “Thinking of my pleasure, how sweet of you.” Hisoka threw him a saccharine smile, though it was only met with a frown, quickly hidden behind a glass. “I did mention I'm busy, didn't I?” Hisoka told him. He would relent, but Illumi was being difficult so he could be too.

“You still haven't found Chrollo?” Illumi asked him from over the rim of the tumbler. “Or are you still looking for an exorcist?” 

“I've found an exorcist,” Hisoka informed him, raising a haughty eyebrow, all traces of his smile gone. He couldn't help but wonder how the other man knew exactly what his situation was.

“Good. Then you have time to help me Saturday night.”

Hisoka sighed again. “Shouldn't you be more concerned with your missing brother?” Two could play at this game. "I was one of the last to see him, wasn't I? On Greed Island. He's really improved a lot."

Illumi tensed and went impossibly stiller. “Father has insisted we stay out of his business. Despite the fact that I've lost all trace of him. Father has given me this assignment to take my mind off of Killua's absence.”

An anger filled the air between them, leaking out of Illumi's aura like a hole in the bottom of a rowboat. Hisoka let the corner of his mouth curl upwards. He leaned into the other man's space and looked into those bottomless eyes, out of focus with one of the few emotions Illumi ever let himself display.

“Illumi, if it was a distraction you needed, you should have told me.”

Those eyes snapped back to focus and landed on Hisoka's face. “I need you for a job, nothing more.”

Hisoka leaned back and took his glass in his hand. “Of course.” He said into the whiskey. “And you can count on me for Saturday.”

Hisoka hummed to himself 2 days later. A soft  _ fwip _ was the only other sound in the darkened room as he flicked the blood off of one of his cards. Death; the ace of spades. Illumi appeared at the doorway, his hands empty and outfit down 3 needles. The left side of his mouth twitched downward as he took in the scene.

“A little more messy than I usually allow for an assassination.” He said, though if it was a true admonishment was unclear. 

Hisoka tsked as he knelt down next to the ribboned body of one of the target's bodyguards, admiring the blood splatter against the dark hardwood floor. “I found it a bit artsy, myself.”

“I'm sure it would sell for millions in the current market.” Illumi assured him as he stepped farther into the room, endless eyes scanning for whatever object his client had requested.

But Hisoka frowned after him. “Only millions?” 

He watched the assassin practically glide toward the bookshelf against the east wall. Illumi was enchanting to watch normally, the exact control he had over every inch of his body showed in his every movement. But here, on the job, the younger man existed on another plane. They were 8 minutes into their time frame. It had been easy to seperate the confident mogul from his cocky bodyguards, and Hisoka had made quick work of them despite their Nen abilities. Hardly the fun Illumi had promised.

A small glint tore Hisoka's gaze away from the dark figure at the wall as a car passed by the front of the house. An earring, though slightly dulled by the gore now smeared across it, sat in the lobe of one the men he had shredded. With a tilt of his head, Hisoka reached down and plucked the part up from the floor.

“Illu,” he lilted as he stood up.

“Hmm?”

“How do you think I would look with earrings?” Hisoka asked, holding the severed ear up to the side of his head and examining himself in the mirrors that took up the northern wall. “I've been thinking about changing something.”

Illumi appeared next to him in the mirror, a small bundle in his hand, the object his client requested. He examined Hisoka's reflection as well, considering what was in front of him. “I think it would be good on you.”

“You do?” Hisoka purred, quirking an eyebrow at the other man.

“Yes. A little sparkle would add a nice layer to your whole aesthetic.” Illumi told him, the words almost sounding strange from his matter-of-fact mouth.

Hisoka felt a smile spread across his lips. “That's really what I appreciate about you, Illu, you always tell me the truth.”

“More than I can say for you.” Illumi quipped as he stepped away and toward the hallway.

Hisoka's lips curled at the ends. He did so love their back and forth. “Would you do it?”

Illumi paused and glanced back over his shoulder.

“Pierce my ears, I mean.” He let the bodyguard’s ear fall back to the floor. “You do have all those needles.”

Illumi’s wide eyes shifted to the side as he thought. “I suppose I could. I know where the auricular arteries are, so I doubt I’d hit one.” He straightened his head and continued out of the room. “C'mon, we've been here too long already. Besides, this is hardly a sanitary place for piercing.”

Hisoka watched Illumi's lithe form for a moment before he followed through the door.

After a stop at a shady convenience store that was clearly a front for whatever gang ran the section of the city they were in, the two went back to Illumi's hotel. It was the biggest and most expensive hotel here, though it was nothing compared to even the three star hotels in Yorknew. Still, it was much nicer than the place Hisoka had been renting. He had seen Illumi sleep in a literal hole in the ground before, but when options presented themselves, it seemed the Zoldycks preferred swankier accommodations. 

Once in the room, Illumi waved Hisoka farther in. “Get everything ready.” He told him. “I have to call my father to tell him the job is done.”

“Okay,” Hisoka hummed, stepping in and taking stock of the room. Though they had been there for a few days, there was hardly anything to indicate that anyone had been staying, just a small bag at the foot of the queen sized bed. Hisoka simply rolled his eyes at the Spartan nature of the assassin and pulled the supplies they’d gotten out of the plastic bag before heading to the bathroom to wash the paint and blood off of his face.

When he emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, Illumi pushed him in the direction of the plush armchair that was sat in the corner of the room. Hisoka sat with a huff, the chair not nearly as soft as it looked. The supplies they’d picked up were laid out on the side table, gold, heart-shaped studs bubbling in a hotel glass of peroxide. Illumi stepped closer, two of his needles sticking between his fingers.

“Do you have your lighter?” He asked, taking the studs out of their peroxide bath and onto a paper towel to dry.

Hisoka pulled the lighter out from his pocket with a smile, though it melted into a look of shock as Illumi slid himself on his lap. He held up one of his needles in the space between them. “Sanitize this.”

Hisoka fixed his expression and took the needle from him, running it through the little flame at the tip of his lighter. Illumi took one of the makeup pads from the pack they'd bought, covered it in peroxide and set about cleaning Hisoka's ear.

Once they were both satisfied, Illumi took the needle back and zeroed in on his next target. “Ready?”

“Can I hold onto you for support?” Hisoka asked sweetly. 

“If it will keep you still, fine.”

Hisoka tried to keep his smile under control as he reached out and placed his hands on Illumi's hips. Illumi stiffened but he didn't frown, eyes focused on the task in front of him.

“Deep breath.”

Hisoka did as he was told, never taking his eyes off of the man in front of him. As he breathed out, Illumi pushed the needle through his skin and, much to Hisoka's delight, a determined little frown pinched Illumi's lips downward. The pain that shot through him left Hisoka shuddering, especially the extra pinch when Illumi put one of the studs in.

“Easy enough.” The younger man commented as he handed Hisoka the next needle to run through the flame. 

Hisoka simply hummed, both at Illumi and the rush of pleasure that was singing just under his skin now. After taking back the sanitized needle, Illumi reached out and pushed Hisoka's hands back to his hips.

“It's better if I know where your hands are.” Illumi told him quickly.

“Of course,” Hisoka agreed, fighting off a smug grin. He watched as Illumi focused in again, excitement coursing through him. 

Illumi brought the second needle up to his ear, opening his mouth to speak again when he paused. Narrowing his eyes, Illumi looked down between them and then back up into Hisoka's face. “Really?”

Hisoka tipped his head to the side, unashamed of the hardness that was now pressing against Illumi's ass. “Honestly, what were you expecting?” He asked. “I have a beautiful man in my lap and he's shoving needles into me. I'm almost certain we've walked directly into one of my fantasies.”

Illumi sighed and looked upward, seeming to draw some patience from the popcorn ceiling. “Are you ready for me to continue?”

“Extremely.” Hisoka said with a smile.

Illumi's lips twitched before settling back into their determined frown as he put the needle back up to Hisoka's ear. Again, Hisoka took a deep breath and again, Illumi pushed the needle through his skin. Hisoka let his eyes roll closed this time, relishing in the pinch of Illumi fastening the second stud into his ear.

He was expecting Illumi to retreat, expecting to be ushered out the door and to be ignored until the next time the assassin needed his help, but the other man's weight was still in his lap and a feather light touch landed on his chin. Hisoka opened his eyes again as Illumi carefully tilted his head back and forth to examine his work.

“I was right,” he said, voice sounding satisfied. “The sparkle does look nice on you.”

“Thank you for your help.” It sounded flippant coming from him, but there were few things that didn’t.

Silence blanketed the room. Neither man moved, Hisoka's hands still resting on Illumi's hips, and Illumi still holding Hisoka's chin. He knew it was pushing his luck, but Hisoka moved first, pressing his thumbs into Illumi's hip bones and making little circles. Finally, Illumi moved as well, eyes landing on Hisoka's lips. 

Hisoka kept his thumbs moving, but waited for the assassin to make his next move. Another moment passed before Illumi moved forward with intent, pressing his lips to Hisoka's. 

The kiss was exactly what Hisoka expected from Illumi; mechanical, calculated, unpracticed. A giddy feeling bubbled up in him, knowing that he was Illumi's first kiss. He decided he might as well make it worth it. 

Hisoka tilted his head to deepen the kiss and Illumi responded, as quick a learner as he suspected. He felt Illumi shiver as their lips moved together.

It ended almost as quick as it started. In an instant, Illumi's weight was off of his lap and the feeling in the room changed.

“Get out.” Illumi ordered, black hair mussed and eyes on the ground. 

“Already?” Hisoka asked, leaning forward, elbows on his knees. “But Illu, we were just getting started.”

Illumi hauled him to his feet and pushed him towards the door. “ _ Out _ .”

Hisoka didn’t fight it, he’d gotten everything he’d wanted and more out of this business deal. Of course he wanted more, but this was something he would have to bide his time with if he wanted it to be good. Another unripened fruit he’d discovered for himself, and this one would be particularly delicious if he waited. It was a good thing he was so patient “I'm used to causing offence, darling, but tell me what I did this time.” He asked as he opened the hotel room door.

Illumi's eyes were still trained on the ground. “You distracted me. Just like father wanted.” Hisoka watched as his expression turned ice cold. “For a moment I forgot about Killua.”

“ _ Oh _ .” Hisoka whispered, face going slack in surprise. “Well, in that case, I’m honored.”

Illumi shoved him the rest of the way out.

“If Silva ever tells you you're in need of another distraction, you have my number.” Hisoka purred, waving his fingers at Illumi’s now imposing figure in the doorway.

The hotel door slammed in his face.

Hisoka hummed to himself as he pulled out his phone and headed back towards the lobby. He flipped it to one of his only other contacts.

- **Machi I think I'm in love** ♤

The response was as quick as always.

**-How many times have I told you to stop texting me.**

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa thank you for reading, I really appreciate it!! If you want to, come yell at me on twitter @inatrice ! ilu


End file.
